Secrets reveled
by inuyasha659
Summary: First story! this is after the second movie after their first kiss!


Secrets reveled

This is my first fan fiction! im super nervous posting on here. im a not to confident in what i write but putting this on here im hoping that i can boost my confidence. this is my own story written about inuyasha and kagome.

I** do not own inuyasha sadly.**

No ones P.O.V.

Inuyasha sighed. Kagome had risked her life for him. For all of their friends. He has always told everyone he wanted to get the jewel to become full demon. But to be honest he didn't want that anymore. He was terrified of his demon side. Today made him realize that if he turned he would not be able to ensure kagome's safety. A few hours ago they were in kaguya's castle. Kagome was brought to the castle after being shot with a arrow protecting him. He was horrified that he could not save her. When he did find her she was being held down by some sort of spell. Then he noticed a change in his actions. He hit mirkuo and started to transform. He didn't remember much. The last thing he remember seeing was kagome running toward him saying that she loved him. And she wanted him to stay as a half demon. Then he saw kagome infront of him kissing him. He kissed her back and that's when the castle went down and they made their escape leaving the castle behind them.

Inuyasha'a P.O.V

We found a place to settle down for the night. Kagome slept in her sleeping bag and shippo laid on kirara. While Sango and mirkuo laid near her. I was about to dose off when I heard a whimper. My head spun to shippo. But he was sleeping soundly. And so was everyone else except kagome. She was moving around in her sleeping bag then she sat up in a jolt. She started to shake and panic. I jumped down to her and placed my robe on her shoulders.

"Thanks inuyasha." She mumbled as she turned away from me. She was crying I defiantly could smell it.

"Kagome. Are you okay? What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I'm all good don't worry about me." She said laying back down. "Just a bad dream that's all." She said trying to smile.

"Come here kagome." I placed my hand on her leg. "Please." I said. Trying not to seem desperate. But I was. She say back up and watched me. "My dream..." She started. I was surprised but listened. "We were in the castle. And your were a full demon. You killed Sango, mirkuo, kirara, kohaku, and shippo. I finally got to you and I tried to save you and you... Killed me." She said trying not to cry. But it failed.

"Kagome." I said pulling her into a hug. I rubbed the top of her head and tried to calm her down. "You know I would never ever kill anyone one of you. Especially you kagome." -

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still want to be a full demon?" She asked looking away from me.

"No." I said. "I have been lying. To you guys for a little bit. It's nothing serious don't worry. But I am scared of being full demon. I though I was going to kill you. If you didn't... Stop me I would have killed you. I don't want to be a full demon anymore." I said lifting her chin so she could see my face. She was beat red but smiling. "Kagome. I have chose who I wanted to be with."

Kagome sighed. "Who?"

"Well she is 16. She had showed me how to be friends with people. How to care about random people. How to defend my friends." I smiled at her confusion is she that dense? "She is from a different world. Everyone said she never was meant to be here. That her place in this world is unnatural."

"Kikyo?" She mumbled.

"No...! It's you, you idiot." I said trying not to get frustrated.

"Me?!" She squeaked.

I nodded. "Kagome. I need you. After this will you stay with me?" I asked hoping to high heavens she would say yes.

"Inuyasha...? Yes!" I shook my head and blinked my eyes.

"Really?" I said wide-eyed.

She nodded. And she smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Kagome." I said smiling and still in shock that she said yes to me. Than she leaned down and laid her head on my shoulder. She eventually fell asleep. Right before she fell asleep I whispered "I love you kagome." And fell asleep a little bit after.

if you want me to continue i will bu for now i as i think this will be a one-shot. hope you like it! please follow and favorite and comment if you want more!


End file.
